


Triple Scoop

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Hot Cocoa, Ice Skating, Kisses, Multi, Sign Language, Skating, Sweet, The Joey/Joey tag still vastly amuses me, Winter, fluster, soft, yearly traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: It's winter again.That means the lake is frozen over.
Relationships: Joey Drew - Relationship, Joey Drew/Joey Drew, Log and Sticks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Triple Scoop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halfus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfus/gifts), [ObscureLog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ObscureLog).



Joey hated winter. It reminded him of some of the worst times of his life. At the same time, he knew that memories can change and be made anew, that winter did not always have to be associated with cold and torment. Like skating, ice skating. That was a winter activity, and one he enjoyed immensely. 

Especially with a certain fellow. And another one.

He popped them into his own world in the early morning with a bow and giddy smile, spinning around as he bundled up the two confused men, giving each a kiss on the nose. He handed to Magenta the basket he prepared and then led them out of his home with hardly a word. The frozen lake was explanation enough, as were the three produced pairs of skates. It made Joy excited and Magenta roll his eyes just a tad, though they lingered to the side, memories of his own touching his mind’s eye. 

They settled Joy in the center, gliding along. If one of them fell, the other two did as well, but it was just as good-- they would laugh and flop as they tried to rise once more. Magenta and Joy took a break to build a snowman, Johan revealing the hot cocoa within the canteens that were in the basket, pulling out a bag of marshmallows to accompany the drink. Magenta gave a half wince, then looked around as if confused, and shrugging, took one to put into his cocoa-- Joy taking at least ten and pushing them all within. Johan still had not said a word, opting instead to lay back on the snow and watch the new clusters fall all around them.

It was wonderfully relaxing. The laughter of the two men beside him was worth the stress of planning this all out, just like Henry said it would be. He got up while the other two were peering through the various foodstuffs he had brought (a chocolate blueberry pie lay in a hidden warming compartment), slipping onto the ice to slide up, curve, twist. Curve, down, leap. He hardly noticed Magenta and Joy watching him, their hands interlinked. Each of the three jumps he then made kept his left foot grounded and his right sliding out, back, and slightly in. Glide back. Jump twice. Slide forward, single hand flip, and back, jump forward, move legs back together. 

Sliding away, he surveyed his handiwork with a satisfied smile. 

A heart with an arrow piercing it, three ‘j’s in the center. 

Joy’s clapping made him spin around, and his heart did a little jump. He skated over to them, settling on the blanket once more to join them in eating the squash stew he had made. 

“Did you grow these yourself?” Magenta asked, as he had seen Johan’s garden before, tapping his bowl with his spoon. Johan nodded, blushing a little and hiding it by taking a bite of soup soaked bread. “Thought so. Nerd.”

Johan merely stuck his tongue out at him, and then was surprised by a kiss immediately after. Joy grinned at his shocked expression and kissed him again, stunning him even more. Magenta laughed at him, encouraging Joy with his mirth. 

“He’s very cute when he’s surprised!” Joy announced happily, making Johan hide his face in his hands. Joy’s soft hands pulled down those thin ones, her smile in his vision again. “Don’t you think so?”

“Well, now he’s flustered,” Magenta commented dryly. 

“But you agree, yes?”

“Guess so.”

“You can be so cruel,” Joy sighed, kissing Johan’s cheek again. Johan, who found he was still holding her hand, brought it to his lips to kiss himself. “And you, mister, have been very quiet today. What’s the matter?” 

Johan bit his lip, motioning at his throat. 

“Your voice is hoarse?”

He shook his head, opening his mouth and trying to speak, no words coming out. He gave her a smile regardless, and shrugged. It was just one of those days. He signed ‘I love you’ in one hand motion, just to say it again. She appeared confused, so he finally took out the pen and paper he had brought along in case he had to say something. 

‘I love you,’ he signed again, and then wrote, ‘Means I love you.’

“Oh!” Joy’s face lit up with her name. “Like this?”

‘I love you.’

Johan felt himself melt, blushing and nodding before hiding his face once more. The snow seemed like it was melting around him due to the heat radiating from him. 

“How do you do it?” Johan peeked out from his fingers to see Joy teaching Magenta. The man caught his glance and grinned. Johan flipped himself into the snow face first. Four hands turned him back to the dazzling light. Two cleaned his glasses to let him see the even brighter smiles of Magenta and Joy. “You got snow in your beard, Jo.”

He was about to brush it out when another hand beat him to it. He darkened even more. Magenta gave a brisk laugh, before growing just a tad serious, and he signed; ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Johan signed back, his throat apparently only capable of giving a squeak. He replied the same to Joy, his heart threatening to overwhelm him. He suddenly stood to the other’s surprise, and revealed the pie, Joy delighted and Magenta amused by the distraction. 

In between a forkful, he leaned to whisper, “You’re not getting out of hearing it, you know?” 

Johan nodded, blushing even more. Mageta gave him a small kiss. 

“Love you, nerd,” Magenta chuckled. Johan signed it back immediately. 

“Hey, let me in on that!” Joy (her face covered in both purple and brown from the remnants of pie). “I love  _ you _ !” with that word, she kissed Magenta, the man exploding pink and mumbling the return. “And I love  _ you! _ ” she then also kissed Johan, who seemed to short circuit. 

Johan flopped back, grinning uncontrollably. 

Maybe winter was not so bad. 


End file.
